La melancolía de Sam Puckett
by godzillakingvzla
Summary: Sam se encontraba muy cómoda en su trabajo de niñera cuando unos viejos sentimientos la invaden nuevamente, se da cuenta que extraña a Carly, y hará lo posible para verla de nuevo y volver a compartir con ella. Sin saber el destino que las depara a ambas. Una historia Cam contada como nunca antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:**

Hoy fue un día muy loco, el negocio de guardería iba muy bien, aunque no lo parezca, o lo reconozca, Cat es una buena socia, fue un día agotador, pero por una razón no puedo conciliar el sueño, este mueble siempre me ha parecido incomodo, pero, esta vez no es el mueble, me siento vacía algo me falta, no me había sentido así desde…desde esa vez…ese día cuando estuve confundida y distraída, ese día que todos se estañaron que actuara tan amablemente y cuando la aplicación de Freddy dio por sentado que estaba enamorada creyeron que era de Brad, si hasta intentaron dejarnos solos en uno de los salones, ese día Carly me regaño por no exteriorizar mis sentimientos, hasta le advertí que la iba a abofetear si no paraba con su paranoica idea, tenía un remolino de emociones por dentro, y al final la bese, descargue todo eso que tenía por dentro, claro, pensé, hasta aquí llego nuestra genial amistad, pero no, ella me miro con calma, sin enojos, fue raro, ya que por así decirlo por culpa de ella se me desarrollo ese sentimiento, ya que anteriormente ella me beso para hacerme sentir bien por no haber besado a nadie, justo después que me disculpara con Freddy por la vergüenza que le hice pasar por el mismo motivo, me dio mi primer beso allá sido por lastima y acuerdo mutuo, pero ella me lo dio, y desde ese día se me desarrollo ese sentimiento por dentro…ahora mismo tengo esa guerra de emociones nuevamente, ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que nos separamos y ella se fue con su padre a Italia, una de las despedidas más tristes en mi vida, el recuerdo de ese momento sigue vigente en mi cabeza…es obvio la extraño, Carly es Carly y ese romance-amistad que tuvimos me dejo marcada y ahora como suele pasar con estas cosas, esa sensación de vacío ha vuelto y en qué momento.

Era evidente que no iba a poder dormir así que decidí salir a dar una caminata nocturna, para tratar de pasar la melancolía, Salí con la pijama puesta y una chaqueta puesta para protegerme del frío, tenía mis manos metidas en los bolsillos de esta, la calle literalmente estaba sola y el cielo se encontraba lleno de estrellas como nunca antes lo había visto, claro está el ambiente no me ayudaba de mucho, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, por mi mente pasaban, así como a modo de una presentación de fotografías los mejores momentos de ese romance y de esa amistad, me quede parada mire las estrellas mientras unas lagrimas me bajaban por mis mejillas seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un puesto de licuados callejero, me seque las lagrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y pedí un licuado no son como los que venden en licuados locos, pero algo es algo, el encargado mientras preparaba el licuado me miraba y cuando me lo dio me pregunto:

Dura noche

No sabes cuánto – respondí

Obviamente no me siguió preguntando mas ya que se me corto la voz por el llanto, mierda, estoy más confundida y llena de emociones que ese día, la sensación de melancolía es peor que el deseo de decirle a tu ser amado todo lo que sientes por él, me termine el licuado, lo pague y volví al apartamento, al llegar me volví a sentar en el mueble, seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, era evidente pues, que esta noche la pasare en vela, en vela por Carly mi gran adoración, la única persona que saca mi lado dulce, fui al baño me lave la cara con agua fría varias veces, por mi cabeza pasaba la idea de internarme nuevamente, pero no, esta vez no, me tire de espaldas en el sofá, suspire y cerré los ojos, no podía dejar de pensar pero por lo menos podría descansar de alguna forma, Carly Shay no sé si me extrañas con la misma fuerza que yo, pero yo a ti si, desde el minuto que nos separamos, desde ese último beso en el estudio de Icarly, de alguna forma e intentando dejarlo atrás, pero al parecer el recuerdo me volvió junto a la lucha de emociones y sé que, hasta no verte no podre volver a estar tranquila, así tenga que ir hasta Italia solamente para verte, pero es lo que me nace y es lo que hare, mañana iré a Italia a verte mi dulce Carly.

* * *

Bueno esto es apenas el prologo debo decir que esta historia sera tratada de una forma mas adulta que los fanfics habituales sobre este tema.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I:**

**El reencuentro **

Cat se levanto y se sorprendió a verme no solo despierta sino vestida y con el casco de la moto en manos.

Sam ¿a dónde vas?

Tengo que resolver algo Cat, te encargo el negocio

Pero ¿y eso? – pregunta algo confundida

Es difícil de explicar – dije mientras salía por la puerta- puede que te lo explique cuando llegue, adiós.

Es obvio que nunca se lo explicare, y de alguna forma me siento mal por dejarla sola con los niños, pero es que mis emociones me controlan más que nunca, me monte en mi moto y me dirigí a mi primera parada el apartamento de Spencer, debía averiguar si Carly aun seguía en Italia con su padre, a llegar a esos pasillos la nostalgia me invadió, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro producto de esta, abrí la puerta de apartamento como siempre, y encontré a Spencer trabajando en su amado arte.

¡HEY¡ – grite

AHHHH¡ - se asusto estaba muy concentrado en la escultura- Sam ¿ pero qué haces aquí? ¿ como estas?.

Genial – dije- linda escultura ¿qué es?

Mmm ahora que lo preguntas – se queda un rato pensando- pues ni idea, la llamare la sin nombre.

Típico de ti Spencer – digo riéndome

¿quieres algo de tomar o de comer Sam?

Eh, no gracias, vine a preguntarte algo

Es sobre Carly – dijo en tono serio

Sip

Tus sentimientos por mi hermanita no ha desaparecido y por lo que veo la extrañas.

Me empieza a hacer cosquillas en el cuerpo

Si, si basta tienes razón, ¿aún está en Italia?.

Si ¿ iras?

Claro no estaré tranquila hasta verla- dije con decisión

Bueno Sam que te vaya bien, fue un placer verte de nuevo

Igual Spencer, ah por cierto te dejo mi moto, eres el indicado para cuidarla al final tú fuiste quien me la dio.

Ok tranquila Sam.

Al llegar al aeropuerto compre el pasaje a Italia en el primer vuelo, me toco en el asiento a lado de la ventana, por suerte, puedo estar sola con mis pensamientos mientras disfruto del paisaje aéreo, en el transcurso del viaje se me vino el recuerdo cuando Carly acepto que me quería también, Freddy, había llamado a los fans a votar en el chat de icarly si deberíamos estar juntas o no, oímos tres comentarios, yo no por mi parte ya no quería oír mas, pero Carly tomo la cámara y se dirigió a los fans y a mí y dijo:

" Hey, fanáticos de icarly creo que es hora de que oigan mi versión de la historia, yo se que algunos son fanáticos del creddie o seddie y han deseado que Sam o yo salgamos con Freddy, pero nunca se han puesto a pensar lo que sentimos nosotros, la verdad muchos de ustedes pensaran que Sam está loca por desear estar conmigo, y los entiendo porque conozco a Sam desde que soy pequeña, y sus ideas o deseos siempre han sido algo torcidos, pero no solo importa lo que Sam piense o sienta sino lo que yo pienso y siento".

La trate de interrumpir pero ella siguió:

" No podemos dejar este tema sin resolver, además tu no me preguntaste que era lo que exactamente lo que sentía"

Sé que dije algo estúpido cuando veo a Carly que me besa, desde ese día empezó nuestro romance, hasta que se tuvo que ir, y…mis emociones volvieron y me obligaron a seguirlas, me pregunto qué tal serán los italianos respecto a este tema, creo que se lo preguntare a Carly en su momento, ansió llegar ya.

Por fin llegue al aeropuerto en Roma, recogí mi equipaje y me dirigí a la plaza más cercana, Spencer me mando por mensaje la dirección, quedaba cerca de aquí, miraba a todos lados, en eso veo el cuerpo que andaba buscando, era Carly, vestida muy a la italiana hasta con boina incluida, se veía tan sexy.

¡ HEY CARLY¡ - grite

Carly se volteo de deprisa, y dijo algo sorprendida.

¿ Sam? ¿eres tú?

Si así es – dije mientras corría a abrazarla

La abrase con todo el cariño del mundo, ella me correspondió el abrazo

Oh Sam ¿ qué haces por aquí?

Vine a verte mi amor – Respondí con tono dulce

Quería besarla pero no sabía si en Italia era bien visto eso, Carly lo noto y me dijo con la mirada que si podía hacerlo, la bese mis emociones se vaciaron en ese beso, en su respuesta note que también me extrañaba al mismo nivel que yo a ella, de la emoción del beso casi me le montaba encima y la hacia caer, ella me detuvo.

Hey tranquila Sammy

Perdón carls – dije algo apenada

Sentémonos allá – me señalo una banca-

Nos sentamos muy juntas casi que pegadas

Y dime ¿qué tal tu vida? – me pregunto

Bien, trabajando – respondí

Nah ¿y eso de que? – dijo algo sorprendida

De niñera, tengo un negocio junto a Cat

Pero no masacras a los niños como la vez esa que sacábamos camisas del show – me dijo algo seria-

No, no para nada – dije riéndome

Mas te vale Sam

Extrañaba tus regaños, y tu ¿ qué tal aquí en Italia?

Es un sueño hecho realidad, he recuperado mucho tiempo perdido con papá.

Me alegra carls.

¿ y qué te motivo el viaje Sam? Volviste a entrar en locura – dijo riéndose

Mas o menos, desde ayer estoy con ganas de verte y decidí darme el paseo.

Awww, de verdad me quieres – dijo con algo de burla y alago a la vez

Me dio un beso rápido, como de sentirse alagada a ver lo que hice solo para verla.

Te he echado de menos estos últimos meses Sammy – extiende su mano para que yo la agarre- siempre hace falta tu amor y tus excentricidades.

Te tome la manos y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez mas calmadas y disfrutando el momento, es bueno volver a sentir su sabor, tenerla nuevamente a mi lado, es fabuloso, el beso duro como unos cinco minutos, Carly me ofreció un tour rápido por la ciudad, acepte con gusto, recorrimos cada rincón de la ciudad, monumentos históricos, lugares famosos en fin volvimos a disfrutar un tiempo nosotras dos, juntas, como debe ser, a terminar el tour nos sentamos a tomarnos unos licuados italianos y a ver las fotos que tomamos en el tour rápido.

¿oye que sabes de Freddy? – me pregunto

Eh, nada sinceramente

Ay sam

¿Ay qué?

Siempre tratas como a un negro a Freddy no creo que no tenga interés en saber que ha sido de él.

Tus me conoces – dije entre risa

Sammy – me pellizca una de mis mejillas

Oye Sammy que tal si cerramos con broche de oro este reencuentro

¿a qué te refieres? – dije muy interesada

Vamos a Venecia.

¿ a Venencia? – dije emocionada

Aja, déjame llamar a mi papá para avisarle y vamos.

Adelante Carls.

Carly llamo a su papá y le explico la situación, él no supo ni sabe de nuestra relación así que Carly tuvo que ponerlo como un simple paseo de amigas.

Listo, si salimos llegaremos justo al anochecer.

Genial –dije emocionada y con un brillo en los ojos

Tomamos el transporte hacia Venecia, debo admitir que tenía un nudo en el interior, tenía muchas emociones juntas, y sé que Carly andaba igual, era el escenario perfecto, reunía todas las condiciones para una buena velada, me paso por la mente Cat, luego llamare o ella me llamara, por ahora, a disfrutar cada segundo a lado de mi amada Carly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II:**

**Venecia **

Llegamos al anochecer justamente como dijo Carly, fuimos de una vez a donde están las góndolas, Carly ya había aprendido italiano a la perfección y se dirigió al gondolero diciéndole como iba a ser el recorrido y que canciones quería que cantara, el gondolero no mostro ninguna señal de asco o cosa parecida, pudo ser porque a la final es su trabajo o los italianos de verdad son de mente más abierta, en fin, no me importaba mucho, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era estar con mi querida Carly, el paseo comenzó el cielo estaba como en Seattle lleno de estrellas, y la luna estaba redonda y luminosa era de verdad el escenario perfecto, y el gondolero no cantaba mal, así que nada podía ir mejor, no pude evitar mi emoción y unas lagrimas de felicidad bajaron por mis mejillas.

¿ Sammy? – pregunto Carly

Eh, solo se metió una basura en el ojo- dije limpiándome las lagrimas

Oh si claro como digas – dijo con ironía

Carly me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla, yo le devolví el abrazo y le bese en la frente.

Lindas las estrellas, no te parece Carls.

No tan lindas como tu Sam – dijo Carly mirándome a los ojos

Sonreía a escucharla decir eso, nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos, nuevamente nos perdimos en la mirada de la otra, hasta que Carly me pregunta:

¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Como no podía estarlo, te extrañaba, te necesitaba, y ahora estoy contigo bajo este cielo hermoso y navegando en las aguas más famosas del mundo, estoy mejor que nunca Carls.

Te quiero Sammy – me dijo acercando su rostro al mío

Y yo a ti Carls – dije mientras hacía lo mismo

Sonreímos y nos besamos cariñosa y apasionadamente por unos cuantos minutos, una paz recorría mi cuerpo, una tranquilidad, una felicidad, la batalla de emociones había terminado y ahora, estaba relajada de nuevo en mis cabales, a terminar el beso, Carly puso su mano en mi mejilla pasándola suave y lentamente hasta llegar a mi quijada.

Sabes Sammy, esto parece un sueño, el mejor sueño que uno pueda tener.

Lo sé, lo último que podría pensar es que terminaría contigo en un escenario así.

Además - dijo Carly mientras jugaba cariñosamente con mi pelo- los italianos son mas compresibles y por consecuencia hemos pasado este gran día, sin que nadie nos moleste.

Si, -respondí- te acuerdas esa vez que dos bobos del equipo del futbol te agarraron solo para molestarte e insultarte.

Si, tú llegaste como siempre a mi rescate.

Aja, y a mí no me trataron precisamente con cariño, pero aun así los golpee les di duro, para que respetaran.

Si te lanzaste contra ellos, venciste a uno, pero el otro te golpeo en la cara tumbándote, y luego salieron corrieron – aguanto el llanto por un momento- ese día no pude estar tranquila hasta que despertaste del golpe, estabas sangrando te rompió la nariz.

Recuerdo que cuando desperté, lo primero que te dije es que tenía hambre- dije entre risas

Si – se ríe- como siempre tú y tus ocurrencias y con eso aun más me alivie a ver que no te dañaron la cabeza.

Es agradable – puse mi cabeza en su hombros- estar en un lugar donde podemos mostrar nuestro amor, y compartir momentos como este.

Carly puso su cabeza encima de la mía.

Si Sammy, lo mismo pienso yo, gracias por venir y hacerme pasar este grandioso día.

Espera que aún no termina – dije con picardía

El tour por las aguas de Venecia continuo por un rato mas, a terminar le pagamos a gondolero, y nos dirigimos a un hotel, pasaríamos la noche en Venecia y en la mañana regresaríamos a Roma, ya Carly le comunico a su Papá, al parecer el señor Shay jamás le ha refutado algo a Carly, ya en la habitación y después de haber cenado nos acostamos lo mas juntas posible, nos dábamos calor y así nos acariciábamos el cuerpo de la otra.

Y cuéntame Sammy, ¿ qué es lo que más disfrutas de tu trabajo?

Aprovéchame de Cat – dije en tono burlón

Ahí Sam, siempre tienes que aprovecharte de los más débiles

Claro Carls, Gibby ya no está alguien debe ocupar ese puesto – dije riéndome-, además no es todo el tiempo que me aprovecho de ella.

Aja como no, yo te conozco muy bien

¿Y no quieres conocerme más a fondo? – dije con tono serio

¿quieres dar el siguiente paso Sam? – dijo con algo de pena

Desde el primer día que empezamos a salir.

Carly sonrió y me beso, y después se puso encima de mí con sus manos en mis pechos, nuevamente nos perdimos en nuestras miradas, Carly bajo su cara lentamente y me beso, yo puse mis manos encima de su cuello y las fui bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su cintura, Carly bajo sus manos también hasta mi cintura y las volvió a subir quitándome la camisa en el proceso, el momento más intimo y romántico que una pareja pueda tener se dio, a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, simplemente, fue genial, fue la primera vez para ambas, y no podía haber sido de otra forma mejor.

**Al día siguiente: **

Yo estaba abrazando a Carly, quien estaba profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en la cara, yo estaba medio dormida, cuando oigo vibrar mi teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche, haciendo un gran esfuerzo me di vuelta y lo agarre, era Cat que llamaba.

Alo – conteste mas dormida que despierta

Sam, eres tú, ya te vienes necesito ayuda aquí

Se oían los niños gritando y tirando cosas, se oía casi como una guerra hay.

Si Cat – bostezo- ya estoy terminando lo que estaba haciendo, ya casi vuelvo.

Date prisa Sam, oye deja eso – grito a uno de los niños-, uy que globo más raro tiene una forma muy rara. Date prisa Sam.

Cat colgó, en eso Carly se despierta.

¿Quién era Sammy?

Cat, parece que necesita mucha ayuda.- respondí volviendo a abrazarla

Pues vuelve, no arriesgues tu trabajo por mi.

Volveré dentro de unos días, no te preocupes

No vuelve hoy mismo Sam – me regaño- o sino Cat pasara a una vida mejor.

Ok cielo lo hare – respondí entre risas por cómo puso la situación

Así me gusta

Nos vestimos, desayunamos y volvimos a Roma, directo al aeropuerto, mientras más rápido mejor decía Carly, mientras esperaba la hora de mi vuelo, Carly y yo conversábamos sobre cuando nos volveríamos a ver.

¿Cuándo estas libre Sam?

Es difícil los padres de esos niños son mas descuidados que mi madre, y casi siempre nos los dejan toda la semana.

Oh.. ok, puede que le diga a mi papá que vayamos allá, la excusa seria visitar a Spencer.

Aww lastima Spencer – respondí con tono de lastima- no lo uses como anzuelo Carls.

Bueno si quiero verlo también así que no será de todo mentira – dijo riéndose

Ok Carls, sino me escapo nuevamente para acá.

Sammy –dijo entre risas-

En eso el altavoz anuncia el vuelo a Seattle.

Bien linda, mamá tiene que regresar

Si no vemos srta Puckett, nos volveremos a ver más temprano que tarde amor.

Nos despedimos con un beso, y mientras me alejaba caminando hacia atrás, le hacia la figura de un corazón con mis manos, ella sonrió y hizo también la figura con sus manos, en el avión de vuelta a casa, no pida dejar de capitular el fantástico reencuentro que tuvimos, me sentía repotenciada y llena de energía nuevamente, gracias Carls por siempre hacerme feliz.

* * *

**Bueno gracias a los que han dejado reviews me alegra que les gustara hasta ahora la historia, bueno, debo decir que ahora en adelante la historia se volvera un sube y baja de emociones hasta que llegar el climax de la historia que se que los va a hacer llorar XD, sin mas que decir nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III:**

**La melancolía regresa **

Cuando llegue al apartamento los niños tenían literalmente una fiesta montada, Cat estaba amarada a una silla.

¡MUY BIEN TODOS ALTO¡ - grite

Es Sam – grito uno de los niños

Todos se quedaron inmóviles

Muy bien pequeños demonios quiero ver esto en orden en cinco minutos, o todos ustedes formaran parte de la reinauguración de mi fabrica de estampado de franelas, entendido.

Si señora – gritaron todos a la vez

Y que alguno desamarre a Cat quieren.

Desamarraron a Cat y empezaron a limpiar a gran velocidad.

Hola Sam, es un gusto que regreses – dijo abrazándome y con un cierto brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

Es un placer Cat, estar de vuelta – dije mientras la despegaba mío

¿Qué tal tu asunto? – pregunto algo curiosa

Bien – decía mientras me dirigía al sillón- como esperaba que resultara

¿y que era Sam?

Nada en especial, asuntos pendientes, legados de icarly – dije mientras me quitaba las botas y me acostaba en el sillón

Ah ok Sam – después de decir eso se fue a su cuatro

Jamás le diré lo de Carly y yo, seria mucho para su cerebro – susurre-

¿Por qué señora? – dijo uno de los niños que apareció a lado mío

¡TU QUE HACES AQUÍ VE A LIMPIAR – le grite a verlo

Si señora – salió corriendo

Amo este trabajo – dije con gran satisfacción

**Dos semanas después:**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que regrese, he empezado a entrenar a Cat para que mejore su carácter, y así domine a esos niños cuando yo no este, pero bueno, no hemos avanzando mucho que se diga, a veces pienso que Cat y Gibby harían una linda pareja los dos son igual de lentos, no me he comunicado con Carly desde ese día ni ella conmigo, me encontraba en pijama comiendo frituras y bebiendo cerveza, tenía tiempo que no bebía, pero esta vez era para matar el tiempo, veía un hermoso programa de cocina con un especial de recetas de carne, en el canal de cocina Tv, en eso, algo raro me pasa, al principio no le doy mucha importancia, creí que era efecto del alcohol, pero no, me deprimí de repente, me senté y me di unas bofetadas intentando entrar en sí, pero nada, el sentimiento más bien se hizo más fuerte, ay no, la melancolía volvió, me tome la cerveza a pecho sin parar, me quede asimilando ambos efectos, uno orgánico y otro por la bebida, imágenes de Carly pasaron por mi mente, definitivo la empiezo a extrañar nuevamente, me intente parar pero me caí, tenía las botellas y las bolsas de frituras a mi aldredor, la habitación me daba vuelta, miraba el techo, el piso, las bolsas de frituras, las botellas, mire mis manos, intente levántame pero parecía que tuviera bloques en mi espalda, saque fuerza y me levante, tome mi chaqueta y decidí dar una caminata, llegue nuevamente al puesto portátil de licuados, el que sirve me vio despeinada, ebria y deprimida y me pregunta:

¿al parecer este es tu bar, no niña?

Si tú los dices – alcance a decir

Sabes – dijo- sea lo que sea que estés pasando debes seguir lo que dictan tus corazonadas

¿perdón? –respondí algo distraída

Sigue a tu corazón, muchacha

Guau, al parecer este tío es un consejero frustrado, me termine el licuado y me dirigí nuevamente al apartamento de Spencer, abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido como siempre lo hacía cuando escapaba de mi casa y aparecía durmiendo en el sillón en la mañana, y me dirigí al estudio donde hacíamos icarly, me pare en el centro de este, y a modo de proyecciones o algo así, empecé a ver el primer beso que tuve con Carly, el beso de la lastima y la amistad, varias veces que nos dirigimos aquí para estar solas, sobre todo cuando Freddy insistió en que debíamos separarnos ya que estábamos abandonando icarly y a él, el día que se iba con su papá, y nuestro hasta ese momento último beso, nuestro programas, que recuerdos, que tristeza, no pude evitar llorar, a causa de tanto recuerdo.

**Al día siguiente:**

Spencer salió de cuatro, yo estaba sentada en el mueble, estaba más dormido que despierto que no noto mi presencia, así que decidí hacerme notar.

Buenos días Spencer

AHHH¡ - grito mientras se volteaba a ver, parecía que hubiera visto un monstruo.

¿Cómo estas Spen? – dije con ironía

Me vas a matar un día de estos Sam, si sigues así, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a dar un paseo en el estudio de icarly

¿extrañas nuevamente a mi hermana verdad? – dijo mientras se servía un vaso de leche

Si – respondí suspirando

El reencuentro no fue como esperabas – pregunto sentándose a mi lado

No al contrario cumplió y supero mis expectativas

¿si que hicieron – pregunto

Paseamos en Roma y en la noche fuimos a Venecia y paseamos en las góndolas a la luz de la luna, fue como un túnel del amor a la italiana y después no quedamos en un hotel y – me calle en ese instante

¿y? – pregunto con curiosidad

Tu sabes

Spencer se quedo callado unos segundos procesando la información y después reacciono.

Ay Sam

Aja –dije con orgullo

Bueno – suspiro- por lo menos dieron el siguiente paso

Sip

¿y la quieres volver a ver?

Pues si y no, no sé, es que…profundizamos tanto en nuestro amor que si antes me hacía falta en mi día a día ahora mas

Odias tu día a día sin ella

Exacto

En eso sonó el teléfono de Spencer.

Alo – respondió- ah hola papá…que a Carly que, ¿y eso cómo?...claro que sabia eso papá…porque sabía que a ti no te gustaría ella merecen amarse así…no puedes hacerlo papá…espera… alo, alo.

¿Qué paso? – pregunte preocupada

Unos de los amigos italianos de Carly estaba enamorado de ella, y se lo confeso pero Carly confiada que todos los Italianos eran iguales le dijo que era lesbiana y tenía novia, el tío no lo soporto y la golpeo

¿Qué? – dije levantándome del sillón

Entonces papá se entero y no quiere que Carly te vea, ya no vendrán más a América, hasta que ella te olvide o te supere, así tarde toda su vida.

No, no Spencer – dije alterada- no puedo soportarlo, ¿no puedes evitarlo?

No Sam, papá es muy radical, militar al fin

No, no volveré a verla – caí de rodillas al suelo-

Spencer se me acerco y me abrazo, intentado calmarme mi llanto era fuerte y lleno de dolor, eran gritos de sufrimiento como si hubieran matado enfrente mío algún familiar o amigo.

No podía digerirlo, era una pesadilla la peor que podía pasar, aparte a Spencer de mi, y golpee el piso varias veces en señal de frustración.

Ya Sam tranquila te puedes lastimar o enfermar – dijo Spencer preocupado

Levante mi cabeza y grite al cielo, mi grito fue tan fuerte que la mamá de Freddy entro toda asustada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Spencer? – pregunto nerviosa

El impacto de verme así debió ser muy fuerte, no dijo más nada, ni Spencer le respondió, estaba moqueando ya del llanto tan fuerte que estaba soltando, y si abría boca debe notarse la saliva que de una forma une los dientes de arriba con los de abajo, estaba temblorosa de la impotencia, primera vez que no puede defenderla, primera vez, que la hieren y yo no puede hacer nada, nada de nada, y a causa de eso, ya no la veré mas, nuestro amor se acabo, me estaba traumando con tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas, que me levante y Salí corriendo, sentí la mirada de preocupación de ambos, como por fetiche empezó a llover, una lluvia fuerte, que me baño rápidamente, y se formaron de una vez charcos de agua, me resbale en uno de ellos y caí en uno más grande, no tenía fuerza ni ánimos para levantarme solo me di vuelta, la lluvia me empapaba toda, la cara, mis lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, no aceptaba la idea, no pude defenderla y ya no la veré más, Carly ¿Por qué a nosotras?, grite un NO grande de desahogo, mi cuerpo yace ahí bajo la lluvia, impotente, lleno de tristeza, parece que no fuera a levantarse nunca más….


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV:**

**Una vida sin ti **

**Carly:**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, le había reclamado fuertemente a mi padre, primera vez que peleo así con alguien, como si Sam tuviera la culpa de la reacción tan machista del Italiano, en un momento así mi padre debería apoyarme, debería darme su mano amiga, su mano de padre, pero en vez de eso, me reclama y me dice que cambie o si no volveremos a América, estúpido no, si, estoy tan enfadada que se oyen esas palabras salir de mi, pobre Sam Si se entero, que es lo más seguro, debe estar devastada, no es justo, de verdad no es justo, pero a como dé lugar, hare lo mismo que hizo Sam para verme, me iré a América, cueste lo que cueste, y tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer, en eso mi papá me llame, me levante y fui, estaba en la sala sentado y me hizo señas que me sentara enfrente de él.

Carly se que amas a Sam, desde pequeña eran amigas y esa amistad se pudo convertir en amor.

Si así es – dije con tono serio

Pero mi amor entiende, no es permitido, no pueden ni adoptar niños, es mas ni deberían hacerlo, Carly quiero que me entiendas.

No papá, en la escuela se burlaban por lo mismo, hasta nos molestaban, y aun así seguimos adelante, el amor verdadero no tiene sexo o color, las dos queremos mucho y punto.

Pero Carly hija – dijo algo preocupado e incomodo

No papá tu miedo machista es estúpido, y no va impedir nuestra relación

Bueno Carly, lo lamento, no iremos a América hasta que lo comprendas así tardemos toda la vida.

Gracias papá ya se cuanto me quieres.

Me levante, tome mi abrigo y Salí a dar una caminata para despejar la mente y planear mi escape para ver a Sam, en la caminata veía a Sam en todos lados, extrañaba su forma de ser adorable y bizarra a la vez, era la dueña de mi pensamientos en estos momentos, y no podía imaginar una vida sin ella, una vida sin ti Sam, me senté justamente donde estuve con ella en nuestro último reencuentro, ahora esa última palabra a tomado un significado más trágico y fuerte de verdad, será de verdad la última vez que nos vimos, no, no deja de pensar eso, Sam te juro que te volveré a ver, a como dé lugar.

**Sam:**

Llegue toda empapada al apartamento, Cat a verme en ese estado se preocupo y se acerco, yo estaba recostada a la puerta ya no podía dar un paso más.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto muy exaltada

Nada – dije con una frialdad absoluta

Pero te ves terrible Sam, tienes los ojos rojos, ¿Por qué llorabas?

No, Cat solo me caí por la lluvia, eso es todo – respondí intentando dar un paso

Sam – dijo mientras me ayudaba a caminar para llegar al sillón

Una vida sin ti Carly, es algo que no estoy segura de soportar, no estoy preparada, y jamás lo estaré, terminare loca de verdad, pero no puedo concebir una vida sin ti, Carly te amo, no sé cómo pero te veré, y sé que tu harás lo mismo, un llanto se me escapo, Cat me abrazo poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y golpeando suavemente mi espalda, me solté a llorar.

Ya, ya Sam tranquila, cuéntame que pasa – decía Cat mientras me consolaba

No lo entenderías Cat – dije alterada por el llanto

Claro que si

No

Vamos Sam confía en mí, somos amigas

De acuerdo – dije calmándome un poco

No sé porque accedí a contarle, seguro necesitaba hablar con alguien, le conté desde el principio, detalle a detalle, desde que iniciamos nuestra relación, el reciente reencuentro, el problema que se origino con su padre, todo, Cat ponía muecas de asombro y de lastima, hasta de ternura, cuando termine me quede callado esperando un consejo algo, Cat me miro a los ojos por unos segundos, sonrió y me tomo de las manos.

Sam, no te preocupes Carly te ama y buscara la forma de verte, ten paciencia te aseguro que ella vendar solo a verte, seguirá el ejemplo de lo que tú hiciste.

¿tú crees?

Claro Sam, el amor no tiene limites

La respuesta de Cat me calmo, es cierto Carly tampoco se quedara quieta, estará planeando como venir en estos momentos, abrace a Cat en señal de agradecimiento, me cambie y me acosté a dormir, con una esperanza renovada podríamos decir.

**Carly:**

Me encontraba inquieta no podía dormir, hasta que mi mente se ilumino, hare lo que Sam hizo, pero un poco mas planeado, iré allá para verla, me vestí, escribí una carta y la deje encima de mi cama, abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, algo de Sam se me debió haber pegado al final de cuentas, me moví con calma y sin hacer ruido, abrí la puerta de nuestro apartamento con el mismo sigilo.

Adiós papá – susurre y cerré la puerta

Me dirigí al aeropuerto y tome el vuelo nocturno a Seattle, Sam se quedara sorprendida cuando me vea, pero antes de verla debo hablar con Spencer, para terminar de ejecutar mi plan, hasta yo estoy sorprendida, bueno el amor lo mueve todo, no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V:**

**Recuerdos y tragedia **

A pesar de todo pase una buena noche, no me quería levantar, no tenía ganas de trabajar, cuando oigo:

Oye Sam, despierta

No distinguía la voz, estaba muy adormitada todavía.

Vamos Sam, levántate perezosa

Cat no puede ser, o hasta si, intento abrir los ojos, veo todo borroso, cuando mi vista se aclara veo a Carly con su característica sonrisa.

Carly ¿eres tú, o estoy soñando?

No tonta, en verdad soy yo, vine a verte

¿pero cómo? – pregunte asombrada

Seguí tus pasos

¿te viniste a escondidas?

Aja, pero a diferencia tuya deje todo preparado, mi papá cree que vine a pasar días con Spencer para despejar la mente y que me ayude a volver en sí.

Ay Carly – dije emocionada

Soy una genio – dijo con tono de orgullo

¿y cómo me conseguiste?

Fácil, tienen afiches de su negocio por toda la ciudad

Cierto – dije entre risas.

Hola Carly – dijo Cat quien salía de su cuatro-, ves Sam te lo dije

¿te dijo que? – pregunta Carly

Que más temprano que tarde te volvería a ver.

Ahhh, pues ya ves así fue

Bueno voy a comer las dejo solas – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Nos quedamos calladas por unos minutos, mirándonos fijamente, Carly estaba literalmente encima de mí así que la posición era perfecta, nos perdimos en la mirada de la otra, fue un momento de relajación y de apartarnos por unos minutos de todos los problemas que últimamente nos rodean, Carly se va bajando lentamente hasta que su rostro queda enfrente del mío. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, pasa lentamente su mano por mi mejilla a modo de caricia, suave y lentamente la pasa.

Creí que nunca volvería a verte – dije

Nada podrá separarnos Sammy, ni mi padre, ni la naturaleza, ni Dios nada – dijo con tono de seguridad

Carly me besa, lleve mis manos hasta su cintura, pasándola por sus nalgas y volviendo a subirlas a su cadera, Carly me pasa sus manos por mi barriga hasta llegar a mis senos, es maravilloso el momento, pensé que nunca volvería a pasar un momento así.

AJA – dice Cat indiscretamente

Ambas nos detenemos y la miramos, tenía una taza de café en la mano, Carly apenada se para encima de mí y se sienta en una orilla del mueble.

Lamento interrumpirlas, pero los niños no tardan en llegar y no sería bueno para sus mentes verlas así, ni tampoco para nuestro negocio Sam.

¿los niños? – pregunta Carly

Si quieren vayan y se divierten, yo me encargo del negocio.

¿en serio Cat?

Si tratare que no me amarren a la silla de nuevo

Me levante rápidamente del sillón y la abrase

Gracias Cat. Te quiero eres la mejor – decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba vueltas.

Fuimos al parque y nos sentamos en los columpios que hay ahí, nos empezamos a balancear lentamente, cuando vimos la caja de arena

Oye Sammy te acuerdas cuando teníamos ocho años – dijo con un tono de nostalgia.

Como no acordarme Carly, fue la primera vez que te salve, unos brabucones te estaban molestando y casi te entierran viva en la caja de arena.

Si, salieron llorando y moqueando donde sus mamás.

Se me vino a mi mente lo más reciente, el italiano que la golpeo, me quede callada pensando que ahí no estuve para defenderla, Carly lo noto y pregunto:

¿Qué sucede Sammy?

Es que, siempre te he protegido y de alguna forma me siento culpable de no haber estado ahí, cuando ese italiano de mierda te golpeo, solo por celos.

Ay Sam – dijo mientras se levantaba del columpio y se ponía enfrente de mí- no siempre ibas a estar a mi lado, tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo así.

Pero Carls…

En ese momento Carly pone sus manos en mis mejillas y me levanta la cara haciendo que la mire a los ojos.

Sammy no te preocupes, yo puedo haberlo evitado pero confié mucho en ellos, pude haber dicho otra cosa, pero no lo dije, y pague las consecuencias, así que no te culpes Sam.

Ni tu tampoco Carls

Olvidemos eso – pega su frente a la mía- y disfrutemos el día.

Abrazo a Carly por la cintura y ella pone sus manos encima de mis hombros, nos perdemos nuevamente en nuestras miradas, sentimos que el universo se redujo a nosotras dos, era ese momento que deseas que nunca se acabe, Carly levanto su mano y me acomodo el pelo para luego volverá a pasar lentamente por mejilla, adoro eso.

Sam me da mucho gusto que estés trabajando – dijo con ternura

¿Por qué lo dices orgullosa, pensaste que nunca lo haría? – dije con ironía

No, te acuerdas esa vez que llegaste de noche a mi casa y olías a cigarrillo y cerveza.

Si

Desde ese momento me preocupe que cayeras en algún vicio o algo por el estilo, te volvieras una delincuente, o peor que murieras por una sobredosis.

Unas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, me sentía conmovida.

Por eso me da gusto verte con un negocio tan prospero una buena compañera de trabajo.

Gracias Carls, me alegro no decepciónate

Nunca los has hecho Sammy.

Me limpio las lágrimas de los ojos, me tomo de la mano y me levanto del columpio y me dijo:

Debes tener hambre no Sam

Si tú me conoces – dije entre risas.

Pues bien vamos, te invito a comer un buen pedazo de costillas

Enserio – dije emocionada

Claro vamos Sammy.

**Unas horas después:**

Después del banquete nos dirigimos de nuevo al parque, en señal de agradecimiento la bese, casi de forma juguetona, Carly se saboreo los labios y dijo:

Aun te saben los labios a costilla

Así será por un buen rato – dije riéndome

Ay Sammy nunca cambies

Nunca lo hare

Creo que debes volver a trabajar, mañana nos volveremos a ver

Si, Spencer ya habrá sufrido mucho intentando cubrirte

Si – se ríe- tienes razón Sam.

Carly me besa y me saborea los labios, creo que le gusto el sabor a costillas que aun tienen, terminamos el beso nos dimos vuelta y cada quien tomo su rumbo, no podía aguantar la felicidad, creo que se me humedecieron los ojos de la alegría, siempre encontramos la forma de estar juntas, de repente oigo un fuerte golpe con un grito incluido, cuando volteo veo un carro deportivo pasando a toda velocidad y Carly pasando por encima de este, el carro desapareció y Carly cae fuertemente en el piso, creo que grite un fuerte : ¡ NO CARLY¡, corrí a donde estaba, la tome, no se movía, sangraba fuertemente, la gente se acercaba hasta formar un circulo aldredor de nosotras, desesperada gritaba:

NO CARLY, NO ME DEJES, POR FAVOR –miraba a mi aldredor- AYUDA, ALGUIEN QUE PIDA AYUDA, POR FAVOR.

Mi llanto tiene que oírse desgarrado, mis manos empezaban a llenarse de la sangre de Carly, al fin llego la ambulancia, los paramédicos la ponían en la camilla y se la llevaban, destrozada por dentro y con las manos llenas de sangre veía como la ambulancia se alejaba.

Carly no me dejes – susurre entre lagrimas.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia, la han marcado como favorito y han dejado sus comentarios, bueno gente solo falta un capitulo ¿se salvara Carly?, no se pierdan el tierno final **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI:**

**El adiós **

Esa noche llego Spencer y Cat al hospital, Carly estaba grave, los doctores lograron mantenerla estable e iban a esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba, no tenían muchas esperanzas a juzgar por sus expresiones, pasaron tres días, yo no comía nada, a pesar de la insistencia de Cat y Spencer, me la pasaba en la ventana de la habitación, mirando a ver si Carly despertaba, horas y horas, no podía pensar en otra cosa, quería ver a mi gran amor recuperada, de pie otra vez, me partía el corazón verla así, con maquinas conectadas, bolsas de suero, vendada, no lo aceptaba o lo concebía, ¿Por qué a nosotras?, ¿Dios porque? .

**Flashback:**

_Teníamos 9 años, yo me había caído de la resbaladiza en el parque y me había raspado la rodilla, me estaba haciendo la guapa para no llorar y que me vieran así, en eso llega Carly con su tierna sonrisa de siempre. _

¿Qué te sucedió Sam? – dijo acercándose a mi

Nada – dije con el llanto trancado y tocándome la rodilla

_Carly se quita el bolso que cargaba y saca alcohol y una bandita y me cura la pierna, me ardía pero a verla me tranquilice, y el dolor se me paso, Carly me miro y sonrió yo le agradecí a lo que ella respondió con un abrazo. _

**Fin de flashback.**

En eso siento entrar a alguien, era el papá de Carly, quien me miraba con ojos de lastima y con una expresión como de disculpas, paso por detrás de mí y entro a cuatro, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Carly, tomo su mano y le empezó a decir algo, entre llantos y segundo de silencio hablo con ella, no despertó, se levanto de la silla quedo mirándola por unos segundos y salió de la habitación, a salir me miro me puso su mano en mi hombro derecho, sonrió y se fue, mire de nuevo a la habitación, Carly seguía igual, Spencer y Cat llegaron insistiendo nuevamente que comiera algo, Cat tenía un plato de costillas, yo los ignoraba pero Cat seguía insistiendo, furica le tumbe el plato de las manos a Cat de un golpe y con toda la impotencia del mundo grite:

DEJEMEN EN PAZ, LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA CON CARLY – grite a los cuatro vientos

Ambos se miraron preocupados y se retiraron, comprendan no estaré feliz hasta que mi Carly reaccione nuevamente, pasan las horas y nada, caía la noche, y me empezaba a desesperar por dentro.

**Flashback: **

_Teníamos doce años, me había intoxicado por comer carne en cantidades mayores, mi mamá me corrió así toda enferma, llegue casi muerta a la casa de Carly, ella con ayuda de Spencer me llevaron a su cuarto y me cuido como si fuera su hermanita, no me abandono por un segundo, hasta que me recupere al cien por ciento de mis condiciones. _

**Fin del flashback.**

Decidí entrar a la habitación, me siento en la silla, tomo la mano de Carly, y en eso ella se despierta, una felicidad me invade, mis ojos brillaban de la alegría.

Sam – dijo débilmente

Sí, mi amor que gusto que reaccionaras

Sam…papá al fin acepto nuestra relación

¿Qué quieres decir? – dije y sé que fue una pregunta estúpida

Me pidió perdón…ya podemos estar juntas

En serio Carls, genial, pero por ahora tienes que recuperarte

No Sam, no estaremos juntas en este plano de la vida – dijo llorando

¿eh?

Adiós Sam

NO, NO CARLY, NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR – grite desesperada

La cabeza de Carly se fue de lado lentamente, los signos de su corazón dejaron de sonar, Carly ha muerto, yo estaba desperezada, moviendo su cuerpo esperando inútilmente que reaccionara, Spencer y Cat entran rápidamente al cuatro, Cat me separa del cuerpo, mientras Spencer llora a su hermana a la orilla de la cama, Carly se fue, esta vez de forma definitiva, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿Qué será de mi? , me he quedado sola.

**Un mes después: **

Me encontraba en el parque, en los columpios, no había trabajado más, aún no asimilo el golpe, no he podido dormir del todo bien, siempre sueño con ella, no se adonde llegare a parar, miro el columpio de mi lado y veo a Carly.

¿Carly?, ¿me he vuelto loca?

No Sam, soy yo, vine a verte – dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de mi

¿eh? – estaba confundida hasta dudaba de mi salud mental

Sam, no te sientas mal, debes seguir con tu vida

En eso Carly pone sus manos en mis hombros y empieza a cantar:

"_ya no llores por mí,_

_Yo estoy en un lugar _

_Lleno de luz _

_Donde existe la paz _

_Donde no hay maldad_

_Donde puedo descansar,_

_No llores por mí_

_Es tan bello aquí _

_Quiero que seas feliz _

_Y cuando_

_Te toque partir_

_Espero verte aquí" _

Carls – es lo que alcance a decir con lagrimas en los ojos

Sam, yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre que sientas un viento suave, seré yo, empujándote para que sigas adelante.

Gracias Carly, gracias por todo, amistad, amor, protección, gracias, te quiero

Y yo a ti Sam – dijo sonriendo

La imagen de Carly desaparece lentamente, y un suave viento sopla por mi cuerpo, me sentía bien nuevamente, por ti seguiré adelante, gracias por siempre confiar en mí, pronto nos volveremos a ver, y esta vez si estaremos juntas para siempre, pero por ahora:

Siempre tendremos a Venecia Carly – dije llorando y mirando al cielo

**THE END **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Icarly no me pertenecen son autoridad de Dan y Nick**

**Historia hecha por fan para fans sin ningún fin de lucro **

**Godzillakingvzla fanfics**

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui la historia espero que les haya gustado, espero haberlos hecho llorar XD, y posiblemente vuelva con una secuela pero esta vez ambientada en el mundo sam & cat, nos vemos **


End file.
